


Idol Life

by jaeminjams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Idols, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idols, K-pop References, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminjams/pseuds/jaeminjams
Summary: Flickering lights, blasting music and screaming fans. That's what they always see and hear on stage.In a time when their lives revolves around performing and making people happy, how can the boys handle doing other things?– an AU in which our Haikyuu!! teams are idol groups instead of volleyball clubs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Fukunaga Shouhei/Yamamoto Taketora, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ.
> 
> Hi! This is my very first Haikyuu!! fanfic and for some reasons, I just imagined our boys as idols or members of boy groups. I love K-Pop so, yeah, there will be LOTS of K-Pop references. I am not that knowledgeable with J-Pop, sorry. There will also be times that I'll link some videos or insert pictures for you to imagine or understand easily, hehe.
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for errors and typos. The updates might not be consistent, but I'll try my best!
> 
> Also, I will add more characters once they were briefly introduced in the story. ALL members of the teams are important, meaning you can see even the minor characters of the manga/anime stand out in this AU. Thank you!

**KARASUNO**

Multiple screams, blinding spotlights and even more screams are all over the whole arena. A group from HQ Productions did their first ever concert in Tokyo Dome after the promotions of their second album.

"Let's go fly! Hello, we are Karasuno!"

The whole arena exploded into cheers as the fans wave the lightsticks prepared for the showcase. The boy group, Karasuno, is composed of 12 boys. The boys all have certain participation in songwriting and in creating their dance routines for the album. Their title track, "Soar", just went to #1 in the charts and it's such a great feat for the group. Their agency, HQ Productions, is undoubtedly one of the best companies in the whole country. It has produced several groups that really topped the charts. The unique thing about this company is that it produces mostly boy groups.

After performing as a group, the Karasuno boys introduced themselves and each were given loud squeals from their fans since pre-debut. Even if their fans knew them, introductions were still loud and full of cheers.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Daichi, the leader of Karasuno!"

Sawamura Daichi, as mentioned, is the group's leader. He has a brown hair and dark chocolate-colored eyes. Daichi is known for his lean build and hot thighs. He's the group's pillar and bedrock. He usually scolds the troublemakers of the group.

"Hi! I'm Suga, Karasuno's sweet voice!"

The group's mother, Sugawara Kōshi, is the epitome of visuals from the heavens. He has sweet features and voice. Suga has a perfect silver-grey hair (it's natural, if you want to know) and a beauty mark under his left eye. He is the oldest member of the group. He's always concerned about the group's well-being.

"H-hello! I'm Asahi."

Azumane Asahi is the group's ace, the jack-of-all-trades. He can do almost anything for the performances. He has brown eyes that match the color of his long hair which he usually ties up in a bun. Asahi may look intimidating, but he's actually a dorky and shy boy.

"ROLLIIIING THUNDEEEEER!!! Hello, people! I'm Noya!"

Nishinoya Yū, the Trouble #1 of Karasuno, is the shortest member of the group. He has a dark brown hair that has a blonde fleck in front. His eyes are large and is a shade lighter than the color of his eyes. Nishinoya is actually too energetic for his size, which makes him hard to control.

"YO, TOKYO DOME!!! I'm Ryū!"

The Trouble #2 is named Tanaka Ryūnosuke. At first, people thought that Tanaka is a delinquent lost in Karasuno's lineup. He usually has a wild look in his sharp blue eyes and his hair is in a buzzcut. In reality, Tanaka is just a good kid and troublemaker at the same time.

"Good evening, guys! I'm Enno!"

Ennoshita Chikara is known to the fans as the "second mother" of the group because he can control Nishinoya and Tanaka. He has sleepy-looking dark eyes and black hair. At first, some netizens thought that Ennoshita looked average during their debut, but time proved that his looks developed well and became an ultimate visual.

"Hi! I'm Kino, hehe."

Because of his natural sandy-brown hair and beautiful caramel-colored eyes that made him looked calm, Kinoshita Hisashi is known to the fans as "Karasuno's Good Boy". He also plays a vital role in controlling both Nishinoya and Tanaka, but he sometimes teams up with them. Kinoshita is the group's hidden troublemaker.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Kazu!"

Narita Kazuhito is actually the calm and collected boy in Karasuno. At the same time, he's kind of a gossiper as he knows almost everyone's secrets. He almost has the same haircut as Tanaka, just darker in color and a bit more noticeable. Narita's eyes are wide and they match the color of his greyish-black hair.

"Hi, I'm Kageyama!"

Kageyama Tobio is a tall boy with black hair and navy blue eyes. His sharp and somehow intimidating look made him one of the group's best visuals, along with Suga and Ennoshita. Kageyama is usually seen bickering with Hinata and it made him have the title "Karasuno's Idiot #1". He is also the youngest member of the group.

"WASSUP, GUUUYS! I'm Hinata, the sunshine!"

Hinata Shōyō is the most energetic member and the fake youngest of the group. He has a natural bright orange hair and hazel-colored eyes. Hinata is the second shortest in the group. He is Kageyama's partner in bickering and known as the "Karasuno's Idiot #2".

"Hello, I'm Kei."

The smartest in the group, Tsukishima Kei, is the tallest one. He has a blonde hair and golden brown eyes. He uses prescription eyeglasses in performances and it became his trademark. He's a bit timid with other people, but good in impressing them with his talent. Tsukishima is the most provoking kid in the group and the one that usually makes fun of Kageyama and Hinata.

"H-hi, guys! I'm Tadashi!"

The last and final member of Karasuno is Yamaguchi Tadashi. He has a green hair that somehow appears as brown sometimes. He also has fairly large olive eyes. Yamaguchi is best known for his beautiful freckles. He is a shy boy with an incredible talent in song arrangements.

After the introductions, they performed a few more songs and their concert came to an end.

As the stage lights turned dim, the twelve boys ran to the backstage with smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations to us, guys!" Daichi exclaimed and gathered the team for group hug.

"W-we finally did our first concert, oh my God!" Suga said between sobs.

"Aww, don't cry, Suga-san!"

"I'm just so happy!" Suga remained crying and the four youngest, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama, just hugged their oldest member.

They went back to their room in the backstage just to be surprised by their managers, Kiyoko and Yachi.

"Kiyoko-san!" Ryū and Noya shouted, just to be ignored by the said girl.

The two managers prepared fried chicken and fries for the Karasuno boys. There is even a "Congratulations on your first concert!" banner hanging.

"Thank you, Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san!" the Karasuno boys exclaimed and bowed. The two managers have big smiles plastered on their faces.

The boys finally digged in and ate happily. They shared their thoughts about their concert and even some plans they want to do for the future. All of a sudden, the one of the stage directors called for Daichi, Narita and Tsukishima.

"Chikara, please look out for the children," Daichi said as he went out.

"Okay."

Suga followed the three until the doorway. "Daichi, why didn't you ask me? I'm the vice-leader!"

Daichi chuckled. "No way. You're too easy to tempt. You will just join in their antics."

The silver-haired boy gasped. "The betrayal!"

Suga stomped back to the room and the other members laughed at him.

"Daichi-san's right. You sometimes start the chaos among us," Kinoshita deadpanned.

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do," everyone, including the managers, replied.

Suga sulked and just munched some fries.

Daichi, Narita and Tsukishima were called for some fanservice. They have a raffle for the fans that they can stay for a while after the concert and some of the members will go out to the stage again. The members were randomly chosen from a raffle as well. Ten fans remained in the arena and as the three went on the stage, it seems like their screams are enough to fill the whole place.

"Hi! Nice to see you here!" Daichi said.

"Hello, everyone," Tsukishima, being the timid and aloof one, greeted quietly.

"Hello, guys!" Narita said.

They asked the fans if they have requests. The fans requested for Tsukishima to sing. The said boy gulped, burrowing his mind for some songs he knew. You see, Tsukishima is actually one of the group's rappers and he barely sings. In their latest album, he only have two singing lines, which are both short, and the others are just self-written raps for their songs. The other members didn't even know that Tsukishima sang for the album until they heard the final song.

"I'm not that confident in singing, but I'll try my best for all of you," the blonde said.

"Go, firefly!" Narita cheered. Daichi and the fans followed. Tsukishima nervously nodded and started singing.

_**But I see you with him** _

_**Slow dancing** _

_**Tearing me apart** _

_**'Cause you don't see** _

_**Whenever you kiss him** _

_**I'm breaking,** _

_**Oh how I wish that was me** _

It was short, but it left the fans plus both Daichi and Narita in awe.

"Our Tsukishima Kei sure has a great voice!" Daichi said and everyone agreed.

"Thank you." Internally, Tsukishima smiled.

Little did the three know, the fanservice was broadcasted in the television of the room backstage. Everyone inside was just as shocked as those who were in the stage proper.

"He has a beautiful voice. I asked him to have one of my lines in one of our songs, but he refused," Ennoshita said.

Ennoshita was in charge of the song writing and composition, together with Yamaguchi and Suga. They were also in charge of directing the song production, so they manage the line distributions as well. In all of their songs, Ennoshita is involved in the creation and production. He earned the nickname "Director Ennoshita" because of this.

"Yeah. Tsukki is not really confident when singing. He loves rap more," Yamaguchi added. Yamaguchi knows this too well because he was the one who helped Tsukishima the most in rap recording since they were trainees.

Who would have thought that the boy who spits fire when rapping can sing like an angel?

The other boys continued to watch. This time, Daichi and Narita were asked to dance. Both of them are great dancers, but they have different expertise. Daichi was more of the sexy and firm dancer. On the other hand, Narita is more on hip-hop and pop. But both of them can pull off any genre. They are two of the best dancers in their team, along with Asahi, Nishinoya and Hinata. The two boys talked for a while before proceeding to the music director to tell what are they going to dance. They decided to dance a song they are both familiar with the choreography.

"I think I know what will they dance," Hinata said.

Kageyama nodded. "Same."

When Daichi and Narita started dancing, the fans squealed again. Even the other members entered the fanboy mode.

"Woah! Are you both sick?!" Asahi asked when he noticed that Suga and Kinoshita are as red as a tomato.

"I don't think they are sick, Asahi-san," Tanaka said. Asahi still remained clueless and worried about what Tanaka said.

"I knew it!" Hinata exclaimed and took out his phone to take a video of the two dancing and the others reacting to it.

**_Stop baby don't stop_ **

**_Meomchuji ma Baby don't stop_ **

**_Naman arabol teukbyeolhan geu Sign (Cool)_ **

**_Dul ppunin jigeum baby don't stop_ **

**_Stop baby don't stop (don't stop)_ **

**_Dulman aneul eunmilhan Sign (baby don't stop no)_ **

**_Hanahana da wanbyeolhan gu Sign_ **

**_Areumdawo So baby don't stop (baby don't stop)_ **

"That is the genre that both of them are great!" Noya stated matter-of-factly.

"The three of them should do a full cover of what they just did," Suga added.

The fans are obviously delighted by the performance and most likely, the videos they took will be on the internet soon. After a few moments, the short fanservice came to an end. The three went back to the room after drinking water.

"You did great!!!!!" Noya exclaimed as welcome back for the three. His hyperactive ass is still not tired.

"You watched?" Narita asked.

"Yeah, it was broadcasted on the TV," Noya answered and pointed at the television.

"It was embarrassing," Tsukishima quietly said.

"You did great, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi piped up.

Tsukishima turned red, but decided to hide it by faking that he's wiping some sweat.

Daichi told them to start cleaning up the mess so they can finally go to their company then rest at their dorm. They thanked all the staffs for their help and active participation for their first concert.

This is just the start for the Karasuno boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima - "I Wish" by One Direction (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_p99bz35Wo)  
> Narita and Daichi - "Baby, Don't Stop" by NCT U (They just danced the chorus.) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DR2CtV_khJo)
> 
> ps. They use stage names when performing publicly, but the members of the same group call each other by their given names.


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> have a dose of both karasuno and aoba johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters will be introduction of the 5 first groups. The others will be introduced soon!!

**KARASUNO**

The next day, after their concert, many pictures and videos of them were uploaded in the Internet. New articles of how their first ever concert was a successful one were released. Karasuno received lots of praise and love from people.

The boys are still in their dorm. The day after their concert is a free time given by the company. The Karasuno boys decided last night to just go to their company and do something productive.

"Tobio, Shōyō and Yū are heavy sleepers," Ennoshita complained, giving up the task of waking up the three boys. "Mom, wake them up!"

"Alright," Suga said. "Please look out for the pancakes, Chikara."

Tanaka's mouth gaped opened. "Suga-san just admitted he's our mom! Chikara, did you hear that?"

"I heard, Ryū."

Suga came out of the kitchen with a spatula and lid of some stainless steel container.

"Don't tell me—"

"Yeah, Sugawara-san will just use that deadly method," Tsukishima said and sipped some hot chocolate.

"Asahi-san—"

"I have no courage on stopping Suga," Asahi cut off Tanaka. "He might kill me, you know?"

The long-haired boy shuddered at the thought of Suga glaring at him for stopping him from waking up the others.

Suga went to Kageyama and Hinata's shared room. Shrilling noise was heard from the inside. The people in the kitchen and dining area cringed with the sound.

"That was a torture for my precious hearing aids," Narita commented and covered his ears.

"Might as well cover mine." Yamaguchi placed his hands over his ears.

Kageyama and Hinata scrambled out of their room with painful looks on their faces. They might be awake, but their sleepiness is still there.

"Suga-san is so brutal," Kageyama muttered. Hinata agreed with that.

"Good morning, too, Tobio and Shōyō," Suga greeted with an accomplished smile. "I'll get our Noya."

Ennoshita handed Kageyama and Hinata cups of hot chocolate each. The two boys are just plain grateful.

After another series of noise, Suga finally managed to drag a sleepy Nishinoya from his bed.

"Where's Daichi-san, by the way? I haven't seen him since I woke up," Kinoshita asked.

"He went for a morning run. Daichi said he'll go straight to the company after it," Suga answered. "Hurry up. We have to go there as well."

\---

Daichi walked in their company and was greeted by some staffs. Some gave him a good morning and most congratulated the group for the concert's success. The leader of the Karasuno boys greeted and smiled at everyone.

Walking to their group's quarters in the company was somehow eventful. He managed to stumble with one of their friends in the company, Oikawa Tōru.

"Good morning, Sawamura-chan!"

Oikawa Tōru, a tall boy standing at 184 cm and has brown locks that match his eyes, is the leader of Aoba Johsai, Karasuno's brother group. He's a cheerful person, always smiling at the cameras locked on him. Oikawa is probably the most famous member of their group. He has good looks that matches the gods and a beautiful voice that attracts many fans.

"Good morning, Oikawa."

"Congratulations on your concert last night! Mattsun and Makki were there and told us that it was great," Oikawa chirped. "I managed to watch a video as well. Didn't know that you and Narita-chan have that sexiness." He even winked.

Daichi placed a hand over his nape, a bit flattered. "A-ah, thank you."

"Why are you alone anyways? Where are your members?" Oikawa asked.

"They're still at the dorm. I went for a morning run," the Karasuno leader answered. "How about you? What are you doing here?"

"I went for a morning run as well," Oikawa said. "By the way, I'm gonna go ahead. Iwa-chan might kill me. I didn't tell my group that I went out."

"Bye, good luck on Iwaizumi."

"Thanks, Sawamura-chan!"

_(Iwaizumi sneezed._

_"Oh no! Hajime-san's sick!" Yahaba exclaimed._

_"Better take meds," Mattsun whispered from Iwaizumi's back._

_"I am not sick, idiots!" Iwaizumi growled. "Where's Shittykawa?!")_

The two leaders waved each other goodbye. The Aoba Johsai leader did a peace sign before running away from the other. Daichi shook his head and proceeded to Karasuno's quarters to take a shower.

Each group in the company has their own "area" or quarters. It has a dance practice room with large mirrors attached on the wall and a recording studio. There is also a shower room and locker room. Each quarters also have a room with different instruments. They can even sleep in their quarters because of its large space. Tsukishima even thought of leaving their dorm and just stay in their company quarters just to get away from Hinata and Kageyama.

After showering, he found out that his group are starting to fill in their quarters.

"Good morning, Daichi-san!" Noya greeted, full of energy as usual.

Daichi smiled at the younger.

"Good morning, Noya."

He counted the boys inside and noticed that there are three missing people.

"Where are Tadashi, Hisashi and Chikara?" Daichi asked.

"Oh. They're buying their usual morning drinks," Suga answered. "Those three can't live without caffeine."

Hinata is already starting the speakers, too excited to dance and use his energy.

"Oi, Hinata dumbass!"

"What, Bakayama?!"

"Better play something decent."

"Of course! Stupid!"

"Who are you calling stupid, moron?"

On the sidelines, Tsukishima snickered. "Both of you are absolute idiots."

Kageyama and Hinata tackled the blonde boy and all fell on the ground. Nishinoya and Tanaka laughed at them, no desire on stopping the three boys. Narita decided to film it and went live on Instagram.

"Stingyshima!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'm not stingy!" Tsukishima replied, struggling under Kageyama and Hinata's hold. "S-stop tickling me!"

"Are you just plain salty?"

"Shut up, King!"

"Saltyshima!"

No one decided to stop them. This is a usual scene in their group. Kageyama and Hinata bickering. Tsukishima roasting them. Nishinoya and Tanaka making fun of everyone. Narita being a part-time paparazzi and posting everything. Yeah, that's usual in their group.

Daichi, Suga and Asahi just sighed at the sight.

Yamaguchi, Kinoshita and Ennoshita arrived in their practice room, each have venti cups of iced coffee in their hands. The three just stared at the chaos.

"Kei is about to die there," Kinoshita remarked. "Someone help him." Sarcasm can be heard from his voice.

Ennoshita took a sip. "He'll live."

"Yeah. Tsukki's fine," Yamaguchi agreed. "He's been living up to that since God knows when."

Tsukishima groaned in disbelief.

"Oh, look! Kei, your fans are happy for your situation," Narita said. "They said that you're finally having fun."

Tanaka laughed. "Oh my god! Your fans thought you're having _fun_!"

"This is so funny!" Nishinoya added with his uncontrollable laugh.

Tsukishima groaned even more. Poor salty boy.

Daichi finally decided to break them apart. The boys even greeted the fans through Narita's IG live before finishing it.

"I met Oikawa earlier. Apparently, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were in our concert last night," Daichi announced.

Questions from the group were heard to the point that it got loud.

"You didn't notice? Or maybe I was just observant?" Ennoshita piped up.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"I noticed two unusually tall boys in the back part of the VIP standing area. The shorter one has pinkish-brown hair, which I'm sure is Hanamaki-san. The other one's too tall and it's Matsukawa-san," Ennoshita explained.

"You noticed them in a flood of people?! You're scary," Kinoshita said.

Ennoshita smirked. "I know."

Daichi's phone rang without a warning and it scared the shit out of Noya.

"Hello?" Daichi said the moment he answered the call.

He went silent, listening to the person on the other side of the call. Even the other boys went quiet.

"Oh, okay. Sure. We'll see you there."

The boys looked at Daichi.

"Emergency company meeting later at 11 am."

\---

**AOBA JOHSAI**

"I'm home!"

A pillow was thrown to the doorway.

"Iwa-chan, so mean!" Oikawa complained.

"Shut up, Trashykawa!"

"So rude!"

It's a fine sunny morning for the boys of Aoba Johsai. Oikawa just came home after his accidental meeting with Daichi. Iwaizumi was fired up because Oikawa decided not to leave a note or text anyone of them that he left.

"SHUT UP!" Another voice interrupted Oikawa's whines.

"Oho oho, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Makki teased.

"Hiro-san, I'm gonna kill you in your sleep," Yahaba countered.

Mattsun laughed loudly. "Shigeru is _really_ in a bad mood!"

Yahaba rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I'll kill you, too, Issei-san."

Hanamaki Takahiro, or Makki, and Matsukawa Issei, or Mattsun, are the meme team of Aoba Johsai. They are the troublemakers of the group, just like Nishinoya and Tanaka in Karasuno. They never give up in teasing each and everyone in the group. Like how Ennoshita described Makki, he has a pinkish-brown hair and his eyes are in the same color. He is shorter than Mattsun but just a centimeter taller than Oikawa. Mattsun is one of the tall kids of their group. He has a black curly hair and thick eyebrows. His eye color is somewhere between black and brown.

Yahaba Shigeru is a tall boy with hair of a lighter shade than Oikawa's, which matches his eyes. He has boyish features that made him look younger than his age. The fans call him the "Baby Face" of Aoba Johsai. He's one of the group's visuals, along with Oikawa. He's easily irritated and always the subject of Makki and Mattsun's antics, much to his annoyance.

On the other hand, Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa and made him sit on the dining area.

"Eat," Iwaizumi said and placed a plate of fried rice and chicken nuggets in front of Oikawa.

"I'm not hungry," Oikawa whined. "I just finished my coffee earlier."

"Eat or I'll punch you."

"Fine!"

Iwaizumi Hajime is the hidden leader of the team. He is the oldest in the group. He's actually shorter than Oikawa, but the latter is scared of him. Iwaizumi has a dark brown spiky hair and sharp emerald green eyes. He can make everyone in the team feel scared and secured at the same time.

Oikawa grumpily took some fried rice. He took another bite, but decided to include some chicken nuggets. He found the meal delicious.

"Did you cook this?" the taller boy asked.

"Nah, Akira did."

"Akira?! He can _actually_ cook?"

"Yeah, our precious Kunimi Akira woke up earlier than usual and cooked something decent," Iwaizumi answered. "He left a note that we should eat it as a breakfast."

Earlier, Kunimi woke up in an unusual hour. There were lots of rice left from last night and he decided to re-create his mother's fried rice recipe. The difference is he put some fried eggs and bacon in his own. Kunimi did the chicken nuggets with his own recipe as well. He just did that for him to feel tired enough and go back to sleep again.

"Oh my god, my child is finally growing up. I'm so proud of him," Oikawa said and wiped a fake tear.

"He's my child, Tōru!" Makki called out from the living room. "Shigeru is your child!"

Yahaba snorted.

"Shut up, Makki! I'm your mother!" Oikawa retorted.

"I'm the pretty uncle of this family and Akira is my child!"

"I'm—"

"Just shut up and eat, Crappykawa!" Iwaizumi interrupted. The two leaders of the group heard Makki's laughter from the living room which made Oikawa huff.

Oikawa shifted on his seat. "Where's Kin-chan? And Mad Dog-chan? Watachi?"

"Kentarō's in their room, just chilling as usual. Shinji is out for a morning run. Yūtarō is still asleep."

As if he was summoned, the last boy mentioned went out of the bedroom. His usual "onion-head" was replaced with a messy bed hair. He was able to wash his face, but forgot to fix his hair.

"Good morning."

"Kin-chan, good morning!"

"Good morning, Hajime-san, Tōru-san," Kindaichi greeted.

Kindaichi Yūtarō is the tallest member of Aoba Johsai despite being the second youngest. He has dark brown eyes, and black hair that he usually spikes up when he's out in public, and it made him look like an onion. At home or at practice, his hair is not spiked up. That unstyled hair of his was more preferred by his fans, but he's too oblivious to notice.

"Eat up. Akira cooked something," Iwaizumi said and placed a plate of food and some utensils on the table for Kindaichi.

"Figures. He went missing from his bed earlier and he's still in Dreamland." Kindaichi sat down with Oikawa and took the food. "Thank you for the meal!"

A few moments later, the "chef" of Aoba Johsai woke up and his eyes look tired as always. Kunimi just prepared some hot chocolate to drink and plonked himself in front of Kindaichi's seat.

"Good morning. Your recipe's great, Akira," Iwaizumi said. He placed a plate of food in front of Kunimi.

"G'mornin'. Thanks, Dad," Kunimi sleepily replied.

Kunimi Akira is the youngest member of Aoba Johsai. His black hair is usually parted in two which exposes his forehead. His eyes are also black in color. He is the most quiet, but one of the savages in the group. He always look sleepy, but that's his normal look anyways.

"Makki! Mattsun! Akira called Iwa-chan Dad!" Oikawa yelled.

Makki and Mattsun ran to the dining area.

"Akira, I'm your father!" Mattsun exclaimed loudly, which irritated the hell out of Yahaba.

"I know," Kunimi quietly said. "Both of you are my dads."

"Oh, you know? Wait, you have two dads?!"

Kunimi nodded. "Yeah. You declared it before. Hiro-san and Tōru-san are my mothers, Issei-san and Hajime-san are my fathers."

Oikawa and Makki made a dramatic sigh and fake cried. Mattsun decided to record that and post it in his IG story. Iwaizumi and Kindaichi just stared at everyone.

"Let me eat, please," Kunimi said and everyone scrambled away from the precious baby of the team.

Minutes later, Watari arrived from his morning run. He showered and changed to more comfortable clothes before proceeding to the dining area. Like he did for the others, Iwaizumi prepared a plate full of food for Watari.

Watari Shinji is the group's one and only "normal" member. He usually acts as the group's peacemaker and guidance counselor. Watari has a shaved head, just like Narita. His eyes are round and in the color of dark grey. He's also the shortest member of the group.

"I ran to Yamagata-san earlier. He said that Shiratorizawa was called for a meeting in the company later," Watari said after munching his third bite. "Must be for a comeback."

"Must be trouble," Oikawa snickered. "Ushiwaka's gonna be scolded."

"You're the trouble, Shittykawa."

Oikawa pouted.

Oikawa, Kindaichi, Kunimi and Watari just ate their food whilst Iwaizumi gave himself some green tea. The three in the living room, Yahaba, Matsukawa and Hanamaki, are just having 3-man ranked game in Mobile Legends and multiple profanities can be heard from their mouths.

Oikawa's phone buzzed as he received a message from someone. He found out that it's from their manager.

"We're being summoned in the company," the leader announced loudly. "At 11 am."

"WHAT?! IN THE MIDDLE OF A RANKED GAME?!"

"Shigeru's already side-pushing the bot lane. We'll end this in no time," Makki said. "Issei, you better initiate the team fight. I have enough items. If they come to you, Shigeru, better call for backup and we'll come."

"Sure."

"Ugh, okay!"

The people in the dining area finished their food and Kindaichi washed the dishes as it's his turn for the day. After it, they started their preparations. It's currently a few minutes before 10 am and they have less than an hour to prep themselves if they want to arrive at the company before 11 am.

"Kentarō, you better not be asleep. You already ate, right? Manager texted Tōru for a meeting in the company at 11 am," Iwaizumi called as he knocked on the door of Yahaba and Kyōtani's shared room.

The younger boy inside opened the door and greeted Iwaizumi. Kyōtani Kentarō is somehow Tanaka's Aoba Johsai counterpart. He has a short-cropped blonde hair with two stripes running down the sides. His light brown eyes are sharp, making him appear as someone glaring. Kyōtani respects Iwaizumi the most in their group, but he's closest to Yahaba, surprisingly.

"I better prepare before Shigeru. His creampuff hair takes a lot of time to style," Kyōtani flatly said and closed the door again.

Yahaba's cheeks flushed pink as Kyōtani teased his favorite hairstyle. As usual, Makki and Mattsun made fun of Yahaba again. Even Iwaizumi joined them.

"I hate you all," Yahaba muttered and sulked as he played Helcurt in Mobile Legends.

After more minutes, the whole Aoba Johsai squad finally finished their personal preparations. (Yahaba, Mattsun and Makki won the game, by the way.) For the first time, Yahaba didn't style his hair like a freaking creampuff and just let it down after it dried.

"Shigeru, you should keep it that way!" Mattsun hollered as he took photos of Yahaba. The younger boy tried to shove Mattsun away, but failed. Almost everyone in the group are taking photos.

Even when they're out of the dorm and just walking their way to the company, they are still pestering Yahaba.

"Did you even take a selfie?!" Oikawa asked.

"No!"

"Are you serious?"

"No— I mean, y-yes!"

"He took a selfie!" Makki blurted out.

"You should post it and surprise the fans," Iwaizumi suggested. "You look better with that."

"Yeah! You don't even go out or post pictures without that creampuff hairstyle of yours," Kindaichi added.

Kyōtani snorted and punched Yahaba's shoulder. "Your fans will surely freak out, but I think they'll love it."

Yahaba thought for a moment and just agreed to post some pictures with that hairstyle. This made Makki and Oikawa "cry" dramatically again. Yahaba's unstyled hair is a limited edition after all. The creampuff will surely have a comeback soon.

As Aoba Johsai arrived at the company, another group just stepped inside before them.

"Oho oho oho! The people from the Blue Castle are here!" a red-head announced.

"Shut up, Tendō," Mattsun said. He approached the said boy and clapped his back.

"My boy, Matsukawa!" And the two just bro-hugged as if they didn't see each other for two years.

"Where's my favorite bitch?" another boy asked as he searched for a friend.

"Are you really that short that you can't even see me, Shirabu?" Yahaba said and tapped the boy's back.

The boy, Shirabu, turned around to see Yahaba. His eyes widened at the sight of Yahaba's hair.

"Yahaba?! What happened to your hair?"

"Oh. I didn't style it like the usual. My group said I look better with this," Yahaba answered. "Do I look better, Shirabitch?"

"Certainly, Yahabitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Shiratorizawa's a bit there!!!
> 
> Sorry for the errors and such, hehe.


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's meet shiratorizawa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me from swerving to semi's lane, i'm trying to be loyal to suga
> 
> btw, this is the reference for yahaba's hair. and yeah, yahaba is also kind of inspired with lee daehwi's talents in terms of position in the group, but not in personality or slt.  
> https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/669629038332376609/

**SHIRATORIZAWA**

Semi Eita woke up in silence. His roommate, Shirabu, is nowhere to be found _again_. He went out to see the living room empty. Even the kitchen and dining area are empty.

He checked each room to see that everyone is still asleep. _"Now, where the heck is that little brat?"_ Semi thought.

"Are you looking for me?" a voice asked from the doorway.

A boy with copper-colored hair that is parted unevenly into two sides, and round greyish-brown eyes stood at the doorway with his training attire. It suggests that he went out for a morning run and just came back.

"Kenjirō, seriously, don't leave without any note or something," Semi told the boy.

Shirabu Kenjirō is the member that makes everyone in their group worry because he doesn't mention anything about his training plans or regimens. He doesn't like getting disturbed and when it happens, expect him to curse and blurt out flowery words. Shirabu can be hot-headed or easily flustered. People thought of him as a cute person because of his looks, which made him one of the visuals.

"You're all asleep. I thought none of you will wake up until I come home," Shirabu replied to Semi. "Sorry, Semi-san."

Semi Eita, according to the other members, is the mother of the group, though the said boy didn't even notice it with himself. He has a ash grey hair with black tips, and brown eyes. Semi was declared the most attractive member of their group, making him the other visual. He's the most attentive and the one that wakes up before everybody else. His personality is somewhere between level-headed and hot-headed, but he can be very reliable about anything else.

"Woah! Shirabu Kenjirō can actually say sorry? Oh my god! This day is a miracle!"

Shirabu glared at Semi. "I'm gonna kill you."

Semi chuckled and put an arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "You can't kill the love of your life, can you?"

Shirabu's cheeks reddened. He yanked Semi's arm from his shoulder and punched it.

"Sh-shut up!"

"I made you blush!"

"Eita!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll shut up. I'm gonna brew coffee. Do you want some?" Semi said, still laughing a bit.

"No sugar and cream for me. I'll take a bath first!" Shirabu replied and ran to his and Semi's shared room. The grey-haired boy smiled at Shirabu's rush.

Semi and Shirabu are also in a group under HQ Productions. Their group is one of the biggest hits in the industry, just like the other groups of their company. They are called Shiratorizawa. As said by some netizens, they have the strongest lineup and the most talented among the groups in the company.

Semi made sure to brew enough coffee for everyone. He poured some in his mug as well as in Shirabu's. His group loves coffee, except for a certain someone.

"Good morning, Eita-kun! An early riser as usual!"

And that certain someone is Tendō Satori.

"Good morning, Satori."

Tendō made himself a glass of hot milk and sat down on one of the stools placed near their kitchen's counter. He noticed the other mug beside Semi's. Although he has an idea whose coffee is that, Tendō still decided to ask.

"Who owns that other coffee? Kenjirō?" Tendō questioned with a teasing smile.

Semi noticed the smile and just scoffed. "Yeah. He's still in the shower."

Tendō laughed. "Find me caring boyfriend like you, Semisemi!"

"I'm not his—"

"Stop denying it. The others probably didn't see it, but I did. You two are poor in hiding things like that," Tendō said and smiled victoriously. "I remember one time when you stayed with Kenjirō in the quarters a little bit longer than everybody else. I'm pretty sure you just fu—"

Tendō Satori is a red-haired boy that you will usually see smiling. His sleepy-looking and tired eyes sport the color of garnet. He is a loud and cheerful boy, though a bit sharp-tongued. He enjoys teasing everyone in the group. Tendō also shows his caring side by breaking up fights and being generous to advice.

"Shut up, Satori! We didn't do anything else. I just helped Kenjirō with the bass of a new song he's making," Semi retorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Satori-san. Eita and I didn't do anything else."

"Shirabu Kenjirō, will you please stop that surprise appearance of yours? You're gonna give me a heart attack, geez."

"You will not die unless I kill you," Shirabu stated with a menacing smile, and grabbed his coffee from Semi. "Thanks."

"So you're not denying that you and Semisemi are dating?" the red-head asked. "Eita, hmm? Not Eita-san?"

Shirabu shrugged. "There's no point on hiding it from you. You're too observant which kind of annoys me," he said and sat down beside Tendō.

Tendō squealed loudly as he clapped like a seal. "You're definitely the most attractive couple ever! Both have pretty faces and great vocals!"

Semi hurriedly slapped him on the shoulder. "You're gonna wake up the others!"

As if on cue, another tall boy walked to the kitchen. Both Tendō and Semi gave the boy a good morning.

"Taichi, they are bothering me. Please help me," Shirabu said the moment he saw the said boy.

"You're being stupid again. Stop it."

Yes, that's how the two usually greet each other.

Kawanishi Taichi is Shirabu's closest friend in their group. As Shirabu's best friend, he knows about his relationship with Semi. He is slightly taller than Tendō and has a larger build. He has a dark ginger hair, and slanted, dark brown eyes. Kawanishi is a person that has a default scowl and annoyed look on his face, which makes him look unapproachable. In reality, he's just trying to be quiet to lessen the chaos created by his group (read: Tendō).

"Is there coffee?" Kawanishi asked.

"Yeah," Semi answered and pointed at the coffee maker.

While Kawanishi is just pouring some milk in his coffee in silence, a loud scream was heard from one of the rooms. Tendō and Semi ran to that room, whilst Kawanishi and Shirabu decided to stay and have their drinks in peace.

"I'm pretty sure that's Tsutomu after seeing a cockroach in his closet or drawer," Shirabu said and sipped some coffee.

"Pretty much," Kawanishi agreed.

Semi and Tendō went back to the kitchen with a crying boy who is taller than both Shirabu and Semi.

"He saw a cockroach in his closet," Semi said.

"Figures," both Kawanishi and Shirabu mumbled.

"What do you want, Tsutomu? Milk, hot choco or coffee?" Tendō asked in a tone he uses to comfort people.

"C-coffee, my u-usual," the other boy answered shakily.

The crying boy, Goshiki Tsutomu, is the youngest in the group. He has a black hair, which is in an awful bowlcut, and dark purple eyes. His greatest weakness is cockroaches, especially the flying ones. Goshiki is always determined to do his best for their performances and ready to practice something new. He sometimes makes Kawanishi and Shirabu irritated.

Semi knew Goshiki's usual coffee. Just add a little bit of milk, instead of creamer, then some sugar.

"Poor Hayato. He fell from his bed after hearing Tsutomu's scream," Semi said.

Shirabu and Kawanishi tried hard not to laugh in the thought of their other member falling from the bed.

"Wakatoshi-kun and Reon-kun must have heard the scream as well," Tendō added as he watched Goshiki drink his coffee.

Yamagata Hayato, Goshiki's roommate who fell from his bed, walked to the kitchen with his training attire. He has a dark brown hair which he usually spikes up and dark brown eyes. His eyebrows are slanted, making him look like he's glaring. As the oldest member, Yamagata loves taking care of the younger ones, especially Goshiki.

"I-i'm sorry, Hayato-san!" Goshiki cried and bowed into a perfect 90-degree when he saw the older.

Yamagata just smiled and patted Goshiki's head. "It's okay. Lemme just get my coffee before going out."

When everyone is still in the kitchen, having their own drinks, two other people walked in. It turns out to be the last members of the group, Ōhira Reon and Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ōhira Reon is the group's "calm and collected boy". He has dark grey hair that is thicker on the top of his head and buzzcut at the bottom. His round eyes match the color of his hair. Reon has a soothing personality and is responsible for calming everyone down, even Semi, when hyped up. Tendō teases him as the group's grandpa.

Ushijima Wakatoshi is the group's leader and the tallest member. He often looks intimidating and he can get everyone's attention when he's walking down somewhere. He appears to have dark olive-colored hair and his eyes are just lighter in color than his hair. Ushijima has a usual stoic expression, but he is blunt and clueless at times.

"Good morning. How's your body, Hayato? Did you get hurt?" Reon asked. "Also you, Tsutomu?"

"I'm okay. It didn't hurt that much and I can still go for a run," Yamagata answered.

"I'm fine. Coffee helped me," Goshiki added.

Ushijima just stayed silent and patted both Yamagata and Goshiki's heads before proceeding to the kitchen and get his coffee.

"Before I forget, I boiled eggs and steamed some sweet potatoes last night. They're in the fridge if you want some," Semi announced. "Oh. I also went to the grocery yesterday and bought some granola bars, cereals and biscuits. They're in the cabinet and cupboard."

The group separated to check the fridge, cupboard and cabinet, except for Yamagata who settled for just coffee.

"You sure loves to keep us full," Tendō teased. He enjoyed some fruit loops as another breakfast.

The others agreed and Semi just huffed.

"Guys," Ushijima called out. Everyone's attention turned to him. "Our manager just texted earlier and said that we'll have a meeting in the company at 11 am."

"For what, Wakatoshi-san?" Goshiki asked.

"She didn't say anything about the agenda, which kind of confuses me."

"Oh, okay."

The others didn't ask questions anymore. Yamagata excused himself so he can go out and jog.

When everyone finished their breakfasts, Shirabu washed the dishes. The others went to the living room or went back to their respective bedrooms. Semi stayed behind to help Shirabu.

"Kenjirō, you okay?" Semi asked when he noticed that the younger is a bit quiet.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit bothered about that meeting. I was kinda hoping it's for school matters," Shirabu answered.

"School? Oh, yeah. You're finally a second year!"

"I'm worried about being in school and interacting with people," Shirabu said. He didn't like how quiet and pitiful his voice sounded, but he still chose to tell the older about his concern. "Last year, I didn't have any idol friends in class. My classmates thought I was some kind of glass that needs to be protected. Just because I already debuted..."

Semi nuzzled his nose on Shirabu's hair and smiled at the younger. "Let's hope that you're classmates with Akaashi, Ennoshita or Yahaba."

Shirabu's eyes lit up at the thought. "Yeah, hopefully."

The two finished their job and went to the living room together. Time passed by quickly. Yamagata was finally home. Ushijima started preparing for the meeting and everyone followed.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Kawanishi asked when he saw Semi's outfit, especially the shoes.

"Why did you put different colors of laces for your shoes?!" Tendō shrieked. "They don't even match your pastel purple shirt!"

Semi's left shoe has neon pink laces and the right one has neon orange. The grey-haired seemed unbothered about his outfit. "They're okay."

"You could have chosen a pair of black sneakers," Kawanishi commented, still grimacing at Semi's choice of shoes.

"You're a fashion terrorist," Shirabu deadpanned.

"I am not!"

Shirabu laughed him off and walked out of the dorm first. The others just followed, still making fun of Semi's shoes.

When they arrived and went in, another group followed shortly and it turns out to be Aoba Johsai. Tendō greeted Matsukawa, both having the same interest in memes. Shirabu looked at Semi and the latter just nodded as if he's telling Shirabu that it's okay to wander. Shirabu found his friend, Yahaba. He thought that Yahaba's hair looked better.

The leaders, Ushijima and Oikawa, just looked and ignored each other. The members of their own groups are aware of Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai's rivalry, but they also know that it's mostly between their leaders. They just let Ushijima and Oikawa do what they want for the sake of their pride.

A staff of the company ushered the two groups to the building's large auditorium. A lot of people are already there. It turns out they are the other groups of the company, including Karasuno.

Aoba Johsai settled, but had a hard time calming Matsukawa and Hanamaki from their excitement of meeting the others again. Shiratorizawa sat on the other side of the auditorium, along with Karasuno.

It was quiet until...

"HEY HEY HEY!"

"Please be quiet, Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi, I'm just welcoming our brother groups!"

"Bokuto Kōtarō, I'm gonna throw you out if you don't shut up."

"Akaashi Keiji!"

"WELL, HELLO, MY FRIENDS!"

"Tetsurō!"

"What, Kenma?!"

"Shut the hell up or I'll dump you in the garbage bin."

Yeah, both Bokuto and Kuroo are fine. Akaashi and Kenma didn't throw them away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment if you know the reference on semi's shoes, hehe. also, you can suggest what things should i add in the story. sorry for the errors, by the way. thank you!


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the owls and cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, sorry for the late update!

**FUKURŌDANI**

Akaashi Keiji is a responsible boy. He can do almost anything. He can cook, clean well, do the laundry and all. He's very good-looking as well, which made him the group's visual. His group and fans described him as the complete package. Akaashi has a messy black hair and beautiful blue-green eyes. He tends to wear an emotionless expression at times, but that means he is composed and collected.

Akaashi managed to create some waffles and cheese omelettes for everyone's breakfast. He even boiled water and brewed coffee. He decided to settle with hot chocolate and wait for another person to wake up before eating some solid food. He sat in the living room and fiddled with his smartphone as he waited.

The boy smiled when he saw one of the members walk out of the bedroom just near the living room.

"Good morning, Keiji. How come you're always so early?" the other boy asked.

"Good morning, Akinori-san. It was just out of habit," Akaashi answered.

The other boy walked into the kitchen, who just soft-squealed after seeing the meal Akaashi had prepared.

"Akaashi! You're really a blessing from the heavens!"

Akaashi walked in the kitchen and let the other boy eat. He joined him, finally able to eat after waiting for someone to be with him on the table.

The other boy, Konoha Akinori, is another early riser just like Akaashi. Konoha has a weird hair color which is somewhere between green and dirty blonde. He has narrow, light olive eyes. Konoha is a _very_ frisky kid, always smirking when he did something "good".

"What demon possessed you and you decided to cook? This is great, Keiji," Konoha said.

"Oh. I have nothing to do."

"Haru told me before going to bed that you went to the company last night. What did you do actually? I didn't notice anything!"

Akaashi swallowed his food and sighed before answering. "I finished one of the songs I composed. It sounded kind of awful."

Konoha laughed. "Who are you trying to fool? You never made an awful song, Keiji!"

"The sound of the background guitar was out of the—"

"Seriously, Keiji, you used to say that your songs are awful. They always turn out great!" Konoha chirped.

"Thanks, I guess."

Konoha understands why Akaashi felt like his songs are bad. The latter is the second youngest in the group and Akaashi just wanted to make sure that he creates the best songs for the group.

"What time did you go home? Did Kōtarō go as well?" Konoha decided to drop the topic just to make sure the younger is not uncomfortable.

"Bokuto-san came with me and waited until 1 am, more or less. I told him not to come because I will just end up staying there for so long. I didn't even go out of the studio," Akaashi replied. He felt guilty that Bokuto stayed there just to wait for him.

"I'm pretty sure Kōtarō spent his time waiting by just dancing in front of the mirror," another voice said. The owner of the voice was the one Konoha talking about earlier.

"Oh. Good morning, Haruki-san. Eat up."

Komi Haruki, or Haru for Konoha, is the group's shortest member. He has a medium bronze-brown hair that was cut shortly and his eyes have the same color. He's one of the noisiest members and is very energetic especially when he's hyped up.

"Yeah," Konoha agreed. "Kōtarō's probably glad he was able to go out of the dorm. Maybe he also want to make sure you come home safely at an unholy hour."

Akaashi sighed, thinking of some ways how to make up for his leader's kindness.

The three continued to eat in peace until two of their members stumbled in the kitchen, arguing over something.

"Seriously, Saru, stop wearing my shirts!" one of the boys exclaimed.

The other boy pouted. "But they're large and comfortable!"

"They're not yours!"

"I'm gonna give them back!"

"Well, good morning, Tatsuki and Yamato," Komi greeted the two with a knowing smile.

Konoha huffed. "How come you're not yet dating?"

The two blushed and Akaashi made a mental note of pairing them up during recordings.

The owner of the shirt, Washio Tatsuki, is somehow intimidating, but that's just because of his height and sharp dark grey eyes. His black hair that he usually spikes up was currently unstyled. He has a large build and is the second tallest in their group. Washio tends to be silent, but can be very blunt when he speaks.

Sarukui Yamato, the shirt stealer, is obviously shorter and has a smaller build than Washio. He has a dark chestnut-colored, tousled hair that matches his eyes. He is the oldest member of the group, but acts like a kid. Sarukui has a hobby of stealing shirts that are larger for his body build.

"Yamato loves stealing my shirts!" Washio exclaimed.

"I told you, I'm gonna give them back!"

The taller scoffed. "Fine! You better wash them!"

Sarukui smiled and cheered, feeling accomplished that he mananged to "borrow" a large shirt.

Washio and Sarukui ate with the other three. They even thanked and praised Akaashi for the awesome meal. As usual, Akaashi felt flustered.

Another kid from the group lazily walked in and made himself some hot chocolate.

"Oh. Wataru, good morning," Konoha greeted. The said boy smiled and greeted back.

"Is there still food left?" the boy asked.

"Yes. I made sure that everyone has their own share," Akaashi replied and gestured the boy to sit with them.

Onaga Wataru is the group's baby. Despite being the youngest, he is the tallest. He has a short greyish-brown hair and black eyes. He is the one of the level-headed members of the group, the other is Akaashi. Onaga is grateful that the members doesn't treat him like a kid. He's the total opposite of Sarukui.

"I guess Kōtarō's still knocked out," Washio said. "He must be so tired from yesterday."

"He stayed with Keiji last night in the quarters. Kōtarō told me that he made some dance routine with one of Keiji's unreleased songs," Sarukui stated.

Akaashi's eyes widened. "R-really?"

Sarukui nodded. "Yep. He didn't tell you? Kōtarō said that the song was a title track material and started the choreography."

"I told you, Keiji. Your songs are awesome!" Konoha spoke in delight, grinning when he saw Akaashi smile a bit.

"Yeah! I really wanted to know how you make amazing songs!" Onaga added.

"You're both working too hard. It makes me want to cry," Komi joked and earned a series of laughter.

Akaashi breathed deeply. "So that's why he looked so exhausted when we're walking back home! How stupid of me not to notice it!" He messed up his own hair before slapping both of his cheeks.

Akaashi remebered giving Bokuto a copy of his songs in the past, but he didn't know that he will be creating a dance for it. His leader was already preparing for a comeback without him noticing!

"HEY HEY HEY!"

"There he is," Konoha mumbled. "the devil himself."

Bokuto Kōtarō is the group's leader and pillar. He's literally the most supportive person you'll ever meet. Bokuto has round golden eyes and spiky white hair with black streaks. It made him look like an owl, which matches their group's symbol. He's a very bubbly and playful person, but his group relies and believes in him.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Bokuto asked. He sat down with the others when Akaashi told him to do so.

"Your stupidity," Komi answered flatly.

"Haruki, you don't have to attack me like that!" the happy-go-lucky leader exclaimed and placed a hand over his chest as if he was hurt.

The others decided not to tell Bokuto that they are talking about him. The table was livelier as they chatted and teased each other in different ways. Fukurōdani is a noisy group when they're all together and their brother groups know this. Bokuto, of course, leads the noise.

Akaashi's phone rang shortly, which denotes that he received a text message. He quietly checked the message and sighed when he read it.

"Meeting at the company, 11 am sharp," Akaashi announced.

"How come our manager texted you instead of me? I'm the leader!" Bokuto complained.

"May I remind you that I'm the vice-leader of the group. Technically, I'm also a leader, Bokuto-san," Akaashi deadpanned, his face straight.

Bokuto pouted.

The group finished their food in no time. Konoha quickly did his job of washing the dishes.

As the group is just starting to disperse to do something, a ring from the doorbell was heard. Akaashi checked from the peephole just to see a hazel eye looking back at him. He stepped away and opened the door.

"AKAASHI!"

The said boy sighed. "What are you doing here, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san?" Akaashi noticed a few other boys behind Kuroo.

"Just invading your dorm so we can all go together to the company!"

"I'm sorry, Akaashi. I can't even stop Tetsurō," another boy who is a lot shorter than Kuroo said.

"Oh. It's fine, Yaku-san."

"TETSUBRO!"

"BROKUTO!"

Both Akaashi and Yaku took a deep breathe. This is going to be messy.

\---

**NEKOMA**

"How about we go to Fukurōdani's dorm room?" 

"They are just two floors above us, Tetsurō."

"I know, Morisuke!"

The two boys of Nekoma are talking about asking Fukurōdani to go together to the company for a meeting. Bokuto apparently told his Nekoma friend, Kuroo, about it and the latter mentioned that they were asked to come as well.

"They might be doing other things, you know!"

"I'm pretty sure they are just chilling."

Kuroo Tetsurō is Nekoma's leader. He's tall and has a well-built body. He has narrow eyes and hazel colored pupils, which made him cat-like. His black hair is naturally messy and even their stylists can't get rid of his bed head. Kuroo has a laid-back personality, but has the talent of provocation. He can also be very playful, especially when he's with Bokuto.

Yaku Morisuke, Nekoma's mother, is supposedly the one who can control everyone's behavior. He is very caring, but ready to kick anyone's ass when his height was mentioned. Yaku is the second shortest member of the group, standing at 166 cm. He also have light caramel brown hair and medium brown eyes.

Yaku sighed. "I guess I can't stop that stupid ass of yours. You'll be dragging Kenma, okay?"

"Sure." Kuroo laughed.

As if on cue, the other boy who was mentioned walked in the living room while playing with his PSP. Both Yaku and Kuroo are not even sure how he does that and manages not to stumble or trip.

"Keiji's head will ache because of you, Tetsu and Bokuto-san."

The PSP boy, Kozume Kenma, is very quiet and reserved. He is very antisocial and is usually dragged by Kuroo everytime they go to practice. He just loves to play video games. Kenma has an average height, but his posture is somewhat unsteady that made him look shorter. He has a blonde hair with black roots, and cat-like golden yellow eyes. He is also surprisingly close to Hinata and Akaashi.

Kenma sat beside Kuroo, but didn't lift his head from the PSP.

"See? Even Kenma knows what will happen!" Yaku hissed.

"My bro asked for us to come over! He didn't tell Akaashi, though," Kuroo said.

"YAKU-SAN!"

"Oh God, please help me," Yaku muttered and massaged his temple.

A tall, lanky boy came running to the living room and took a seat beside Yaku.

"Yaku-san, I finally know how to use the sythesizer for the keyboard!" the boy exclaimed, smiling widely as he told Yaku. "I can match it with one of our songs and maybe I can create a different version next time!"

"Good for you," Yaku replied, a bit proud as he was the one who taught him.

Haiba Lev is very tall for his age. He's one of the youngest members, but he has that 194 cm height. He's a half-Russian kid with silver hair and emerald green eyes. Lev trained for a short time before debuting and he's still learning from the members, especially Yaku. There are just times that Lev causes everyone distress.

"Mori-san—"

"Don't call me Mori!"

"But it's cute!"

"Call me either Morisuke or Yaku."

"Mori!"

"Oh my God!"

"Early in the morning and I hear banters from Lev and Morisuke."

Kuroo took notice of another member who entered the living room. "I'll never get used to it, Nobu."

"Me, too," Kenma whispered.

Kai Nobuyuki, a boy with jet black hair that is shaved into a buzzcut, is probably the one you can say the "normal" member of Nekoma. His brown heavy-lidded eyes gave him a relaxed and approachable appearance. He can always be seen smiling at the members and other people. If Yaku can't control the situation, Kai will step up.

"I heard you're planning on invading the owls," Kai piped up, after stopping Yaku and Lev.

"Yep!" Kuroo affirmed. "It'll be fun!"

"Your definition of fun is a pain in the ass," Yaku retorted. "That's why Akaashi gave you that nickname. Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san."

Kuroo was about to reply when they heard a loud voice which came from one of the bedrooms of their dorm room.

"Oh my God, Shōhei! WHY ARE YOU HOGGING ALL THE TWIX AND GOYA BARS FROM THE CONVENIENCE STORE?" 

"I am not hogging them for myself, Tora," a calmer voice said. "It's not even a lot."

"THEN WHY IS IT ALL HERE IN THE ROOM?!"

"Maybe because I'm keeping this for the both of us?"

"YOU'RE DOING THAT?!"

"Yeah. Now, Tora, fucking tone down your voice or I will not share chocolates."

"I guess Hei is really the only one who can shut Tora's mouth," Yaku said as he placed his leg on Lev's thigh and laughed softly.

The two said boys went to the living room, both eating a bar of Twix. Lev almost got up to ask for some chocolate, but Yaku punched him.

"You guys were too loud," Kenma said.

A boy with black hair and wide eyes snorted. "It was Tora only!"

Fukunaga Shōhei is a man of few words. He barely speaks. When he does, it's either you will look at him in awe because he spoke or you will just shut up because you were roasted. Fukunaga also appears to have his arms in the air, just like a manekineko. Out of all the members, the fans point him out as the most cat-like.

"I just thought you took all the chocolates from the convenience store!" the other boy complained.

Yamamoto Taketora is the total opposite of Fukunaga. He is loud, hot-headed and a usual troublemaker, just like Tanaka. Yamamoto has a mohawk that is dyed blonde and brown cat-like eyes. He is someone that looks intimidating, but is actually shy with people he's not close with. He likes to be called Tora by his friends.

Kuroo told the two that they were called for a meeting in the company. Yamamoto, of course, cheered as he's going to see his friends from the other groups.

Kai looked around. "Where are Sō and Yūki?"

"In their room, probably playing some game again."

"Ouch! It's not like we always play, Morisuke-san!" a young boy who is even shorter than Yaku said, as he entered the living room while feigning a hurt expression.

"We can't even go to the same level as Kenma-san," another boy added.

The first one, Shibayama Yūki, is the youngest member of the group. He has a jet black hair that matches the color of his eyes. And yes, he is shorter than Yaku. He stands at 163 cm and is proud of it. Shibayama is a gentle, but playful person. He also likes helping the other members when they have some troubles in dance routines or song making.

Inuoka Sō, the other boy, is a more playful version of Shibayama. He has a fairly large build for his age, as he is the second youngest in the group. He has a chocolate brown hair and identical eyes. Inuoka has a very bright and bouncy personality, just like his close friend, Hinata. He's the closest to Shibayama in the group and they usually sought to help others out.

"Why don't you start preparing yourselves to invade the owls instead of slacking off?" Yaku chided.

"Speak for yourself!" Kuroo said and stood up.

The shorter one rolled his eyes. "I already took a bath earlier, rooster."

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

"Blah, blah, I didn't hear anything!"

The other members sighed, wondering why Kuroo and Yaku always argue like an old married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the errors and such, hehe. comment what things i can add in the story! thank you for reading! ✨
> 
> also, i'm planning on publishing a tokyo ghoul au with our haikyuu boys as the main casts. i still don't know when, but it's coming soon. btw, you can also follow me on my other accs: wattpad (jaeminjams) and twitter (ahlixxespi).


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all about the meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!!
> 
> PLEASE READ. This is mainly dialogues and crackhead shit of the boys, bear with me. Also, their current classes are based on the canon and the past classes are just made up by yours truly. In this story, there are 6 classes in their school (1, 2 and 3 are normal ones; 4, 5 and 6 are college prep classes). If the character is in class 7 in canon (like Terushima and Kita), they will be automatically put in class 6 here in my story. The classes in Date Tech are labelled as A, B and C, so I made them 1, 2 and 3 here.
> 
> By the way, I used the system in our school wherein there are change in sections/classes every school year. And make sure to open the link!

Nekoma and Fukurōdani actually went together to the company, much to Akaashi, Onaga, Yaku and Kenma's dismay. Just their journey to the building was already too difficult to handle. Kuroo and Bokuto kept on teasing and shoving each other, pushing Yamamoto and Sarukui in the process. Konoha, Inuoka and Fukunaga almost fell into a ditch, again, because of Kuroo and Bokuto. Lev and Komi almost got hit by a car, with Shibayama and Washio trying to save their lives. _Surprise!_ It's because of Kuroo and Bokuto.

Yaku kicked both Kuroo and Bokuto's asses angrily. "Can you please walk like how a normal person does? I'm going to kill you if you don't."

"They are not normal," Onaga said, deadpan.

"I don't know them," Kenma stated and walked faster than everyone, with Akaashi tailing him.

In the end, they were able to go to the company building without broken bones or busted heads. The staff asked them to go to the auditorium. Karasuno was already there, with Suga and Daichi trying to calm their hyperactive kids when they saw the others.

The members of all the groups greeted each other. Like what they usually do when they have gatherings, the responsible ones grouped with each other.

"I didn't sign up for babysitting duties when I came to this company. Why am I doing this?" Yaku exclaimed, exasperated with what's happening.

"I didn't sign up for this either," Akaashi added. Kenma and Onaga agreed.

"I have to take good care of ten kids!" Suga said, flailing his arms for some dramatic effect.

"Ten? I'm pretty sure I'm the one you didn't need to take care of," Daichi proudly claimed.

"Actually, no. It's Chikara."

"Suga, I trusted you!"

The staff had enough of the loud ones and asked all of them to sit and stay put. They're still noisy, but at least they are sitting. The "babysitters" thought it was better than having everyone moving around.

Minutes later, both Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai arrived. The noisy members of the groups _(read: Lev, Yamamoto, Kuroo, Bokuto, Tendō, Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Mattsun and Makki)_ can't even calm down because of the sudden meeting. Bokuto and Kuroo are the hardest ones to calm. Akaashi and Kenma reprimanded the two, threatening to throw them away. Thankfully, their leaders made less noise.

Once the five groups finally settled in, the CEO of the company came walking up the stage in front with a mic. The groups all stood up and bowed as a respect.

"Good morning, boys. As you see, I arranged a company meeting. Since most of the groups from HQ Productions are here, I decided to proceed with this small event. Your other brother groups will be informed separately."

The other groups from the company all have their own schedules for the day. Date Tech is still in a world tour. Nohebi and Johzenji have fansignings in Osaka and Kobe respectively, both not yet finished with their promotions. Inarizaki have a recording for their new album.

"Firstly, I want to congratulate Karasuno for their successful concert last night."

The CEO and other groups clapped and cheered, sending their own congratulations. The boys of Karasuno thanked everyone, with Daichi leading them.

"As you know, a new school year is finally starting."

The statement earned a lot of groans from the boys.

The CEO chuckled. "I know it's not a pleasant news, but there are new high schoolers in your groups."

Upon hearing that, the younger boys' ears perked up and listened. One of the advantages of being in HQ Productions is that the company can fund their artists' studies until college, if they still want to continue. The company can take care of their papers as long as the artist can hand it to the staff on time.

"You, guys, are enrolled in the same school as your older members. We'll give out your files and other documents to know which class are you in. For those who took an exam for college prep classes, it will be indicated if you passed or not."

A few staffs handed the youngest boys their own files regarding high school. 

"You applied for college prep class, right?" Ennoshita asked Yamaguchi, who is sitting just beside him. "How was it?"

Yamaguchi scrambled through his papers to see which class will he be in. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that he passed to one of the college prep classes. "I got into class 4!"

"Oh. Me, too," Tsukishima muttered, still staring at the paper that told him the class he's in. 

Ennoshita congratulated the two.

The freckled boy turned to his best friend. "Really? We've been classmates since junior high, Tsukki!"

"It's better to have you as a classmate than those two idiots," the blonde replied, referring to Hinata and Kageyama.

"As for the older ones, there might be a change in classes. We looked through those earlier. Fortunately, those who were enrolled in college prep classes didn't drop."

The files of the incoming second and third years were also handed out.

Kawanishi sighed and turned to Shirabu. "I'm still in class 5. You?" 

"Class 4. I still can't believe that none of you were in class 6 last year! The people there were awful!" Shirabu exclaimed. "I'm hoping for an idol classmate now!"

All of his same-age friends who got enrolled in college prep classes are either in class 4 or 5 last year. Yeah, poor Shirabu. He suffered alone in class 6.

Semi looked at his stressed-looking boyfriend. "I heard from somewhere in the auditorium that there's someone in class 2-4."

"You'll be fine, Ken," Kawanishi said. Semi agreed.

The CEO cleared his throat to get the attention of the groups. "One more thing, once Date Tech comes back from their concert in South Korea and when Inarizaki is done with their recordings, there will be another meeting. Nohebi and Johzenji will not be included because of their ongoing promotions."

"Company meeting?" Oikawa asked, trying to clear the information.

"The representatives for the meeting will be announced as a surprise. Also, there are still times that you have to be absent from school due to your schedules as idols. Please be aware of your idol and school responsibilities. Good luck!"

The CEO finished the meeting and let the boys wander around the auditorium, and ask each other about their classes. As expected, it was a big mess. Nonetheless, the staff left them in the auditorium and let the guys do what they want. The boys separated and went to their friends of same grade.

Let's see what's happening with our third year boys.

The guys are looking through each other's papers. Kuroo, who already finished looking at everyone's papers, smirked.

The Nekoma leader hit Oikawa's shoulder. "Oh, look, Oikawa. Looks like you're alone in class 6 this year!"

"What?! Really?! What classes are you? I'm not yet done looking at the others' classes."

Oikawa knew that he won't be classmates with any of his fellow third years in Aoba Johsai. He was already sad after knowing that. He was classmates with Yaku, Suga and Iwaizumi last school year, but he's now sure that they got moved to other classes.

The other third years replied with their classes. Oikawa almost fell on the floor after hearing everything. Yes, he doesn't have any classmates from Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma or Fukurōdani.

"There are still other third years from Date Tech, Nohebi and Inarizaki. Don't be dramatic," Iwaizumi said and hit Oikawa's head.

"Date Tech doesn't have someone who was enrolled in college prep, though," Daichi announced. "Unless their first years applied for one."

"The third years of Inarizaki are all in college prep class," Kai prompted. "Maybe one of them is be your classmate."

"Most of the third years of Nohebi are in college prep, too," Kuroo added.

Oikawa let out a relieved sigh.

"Class 3 will be pretty messy, I'm sure of that." Yaku laughed.

"Hanamaki alone is already chaotic. Adding Konoha and Yamagata will cause a headache for Asahi and Ushijima" Suga added, smiling a little to tease the last two boys he mentioned. 

Asahi gulped at the thought of having a scary-looking Ushijima and so many jokers as classmates. Ushijima remained quiet, maybe thinking of his life decisions and sins that placed him in the same class as the kid-like Hanamaki, Konoha and Yamagata. Both Asahi and Ushijima are having their internal self-reflection if they can survive the school year.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Makki defended himself.

"Oh, shut up. You're literally the other half of the Aoba Johsai's meme team!" Konoha smirked. "Just admit it! You're chaotic."

Mattsun and Konoha did a high-five, and laughed at Makki.

"Class 2 literally has Satori, Sarukui and Komi together! Aren't they more rowdy than us?" Yamagata stated, somehow adding to what Hanamaki said.

"Our class will be fun!" both Komi and Tendō hollered.

"I was the most well-behaved student in our class last year!" Sarukui proclaimed. 

Semi rolled his eyes, remembering a memory of being in the same class as Sarukui last school year. "You broke 2 graduated cylinders and 3 beakers in our Chemistry class last year! I can't even count how many times you fell from your chair because you fell asleep in class. How is that well-behaved?"

Sarukui held both of Semi's shoulders. "You don't have to expose me like that, Semi!"

Reon shook his head. "Eita, I'm sorry, but you have to babysit Bokuto and Matsukawa in class 1."

Semi sighed loudly. "Welcome to another episode of Semi Eita babysitting people of the same age group."

"We'll behave for you, Semisemi!" Mattsun smiled, but the others didn't miss the mischief there.

"Yeah!" Bokuto added. "We'll make sure you're still alive after the school year."

"Save me," Semi pleaded.

"Sorry, but you'll handle them for a whole school year," Washio teased. "Maybe ask for Keiji and Iwaizumi's help."

Iwaizumi grunted. "No."

"I guess the college prep classes have the actual well-behaved people," Daichi piped up. He's in class 4 with Suga, Reon and Kai.

"Oikawa is not well-behaved," Iwaizumi, Mattsun and Makki immediately answered, making the said boy glare playfully at his members.

"I'm actually a good kid, you know," Kuroo said. The black-haired boy was placed in class 5 with Yaku, Washio and Iwaizumi.

"Shut up, Daichi. You're not well-behaved," Suga chided. "You're just as wild as Bokuto sometimes. The same thing applies for Kuroo."

Asahi shrugged his shoulders. "That's true."

"Hey, I'm not wild!" Bokuto protested.

Kuroo frowned. "Me, too."

"Fukunaga, Inuoka and I almost fell into a ditch earlier because of you!" Konoha exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Bokuto and Kuroo.

"My face almost kissed the ground, as well as Yamamoto!" Sarukui continued.

"Lev and Komi were almost hit by a freaking car! Thankfully, Yūki and Washio pulled them back on the right track!" Yaku finished.

"In short, you almost killed them." Kai frowned.

Both Bokuto and Kuroo rolled their eyes and poked their tongues at Konoha, Sarukui, Yaku and Kai.

Tendō [laughed](https://twitter.com/haikaiya/status/1218284178644570112) funnily. "Oh my God! How can Yakkun and Akaashi-kun handle you?"

"I'm pretty sure Tsutomu will literally fall into a ditch because of you if we were with Nekoma and Fukurōdani earlier," Ushijima finally spoke.

The other third years laughed, mainly because Ushijima said that with such a stoic face.

Oikawa cackled. "Oh my God, Ushiwaka, stop being so funny. It makes it harder to hate you!"

Tendō let out a loud sigh and pouted. "Wakatoshi-kun, why do you have to break my heart?"

"Uhm, I didn't?"

Again, the other third years laughed, especially at the look of Tendō's dejected face.

How about our second year boys?

"Who is in class 4 here?" Shirabu immediately asked once the second years got together.

Ennoshita grinned. "Me!"

"Same," Narita chirped. "I'm looking forward to being classmates with you, Shirabu."

"Me, too! Oh, God, finally!" Shirabu exclaimed.

The boys shared to each other which class are they in. Tanaka and Yamamoto actually screamed after finding out that they will be together in class 1. Both boys get along as they share the same interest in Kiyoko and other pretty girls. Kyōtani, who will be in the same class, seems pleased. Last year, he had a bad experience in class 2. At least, even if they are a handful, he has someone who are _less_ disordered.

"If Tanaka, Tora and Kentarō stick together, their classmates might not even go near them," Yahaba pointed out. "Their glares could kill."

Kinoshita nodded. "That's true. Or maybe they could be the class clowns."

"We don't look like clowns and we're not even funny. Maybe Ryū, because he's kind of stupid," Yamamoto joked.

"Speak for yourself," Kyōtani deadpanned.

Yamamoto pouted. "Seriously, Kyōtani?"

The Aoba Johsai member just smirked.

"I'm separated from my bros!" Nishinoya wailed at the corner. He even held on Watari's shoulder for some emotional effect. Both Tanaka and Yamamoto comforted the 1/3 of their trio. Nishinoya was sadly placed in class 3.

"Kenma's with you, Noya," Akaashi said.

Nishinoya brightened up and clinged to Kenma. "Really?! I thought I'll be lonely!"

Kenma, on the other hand, doesn't look excited of having a Nishinoya Yū as a classmate. Still, he's relieved that he's not alone. He knows that Noya is fun to be with even if he's too loud and playful.

"Yahaba and I are classmates again," Kawanishi said, his face showed a fake gloomy expression. He's actually relieved that the said Aoba Johsai member will be his classmate. He just wanted to make fun of him.

Yahaba gasped. "Why do you look so sulky?!"

"Because I have to deal with you again."

"Kawanishi, I thought you love me!"

Shirabu chuckled and slung his arms on his two closest friends' shoulders. He did it with so much difficulty because Kawanishi and Yahaba are both a lot taller than himself. "You better have fun in class 5!"

"It's not fun with Yahaba."

"Oh my God, Kawanishi, I hate you!"

"You love me, Yahaba."

"Not anymore!"

"Looks like Class 2 and class 6 have the level-headed ones among us," Yamamoto remarked.

"Class 2? Are you sure about that?" Nishinoya asked, glancing playfully at Kinoshita.

"Fukunaga, I'm sorry in advance if he causes you headaches and such," Narita added.

"Hisashi's a handful, but you can call me if you need help," Ennoshita stated with a sweet smile.

"Hey, I'm a quiet kid!" Kinoshita protested.

Tanaka grumbled. "It was a nightmare being seatmates with Hisashi last school year!"

"What did I even do to you?"

"You won't even shut up about declaring your love for—"

Kinoshita quickly put a hand over Tanaka's mouth. "You don't have to spill the beans like that, Ryū!"

Akaashi smirked. "That's some interesting tea. Mind sharing?"

Kinoshita looked at Akaashi in disbelief. "I thought you're one of the few sane ones."

"I am!"

The sandy-brown haired boy of Karasuno ignored the vice-leader of Fukurōdani (Akaashi actually gasped because of that.) and just turned to Fukunaga. "I'm glad to have a sane classmate like you."

For the first time, Fukunaga spoke. "Take care of me."

Kinoshita beamed. His fellow Karasuno boys already felt bad for Fukunaga.

"Wait, Akaashi, you're in class 6?"

"Why do you even looked surprised, Tora?"

"Because I said earlier that class 6 has the level-headed people. You're not one."

Akaashi has a hidden playfulness that only his same-age friends see. They know that Akaashi is a crazy and messy person, just something typical for his age.

The Fukurōdani member rolled his eyes and punched Yamamoto's arm. "I've been babysitting Bokuto-san for years. I think I'm still level-headed!"

Yahaba shuddered. "Geez! You and Shinji are a deadly combo! I better warn the other people in class 6."

Watari kicked Yahaba's shin, making the latter fall on his knees. "See? They can hurt you!"

"Suffer, Yahabitch."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Shirabitch!"

And Yahaba got kicked again, making his fellow second years, even Kenma and Fukunaga laugh.

"All members of Johzenji are second years, right?" Narita suddenly asked.

"Oh, yeah! I still can't believe that Terushima is in college prep!" Tanaka shrieked.

"Yeah! That guy is messy and all!" Kawanishi added. "His desk was full of trash and vandalism."

"He just sleeps in class, but still gets good scores in quizzes. I aspire to be _that_ smart," Yahaba said, finally recovered from the kicks he received from Watari and Shirabu. Terushima was his classmate in class 5 last school year.

"Their group is like a bunch of children!" Ennoshita stated. Everyone agreed. Johzenji is a group that they had a hard time dealing with.

"It's better to have Teru as a classmate than the Miya twins and Futakuchi, you know? Those three never shut up. They always steal each other's food, then shout at each other," Kyōtani complained, cringing at the memory. "I would have punched them if Suna and Aone didn't kick their asses."

"I don't know how Kita-san and Moniwa-san handle them," Ennoshita tipped off.

"Osamu's kind of easier to discipline than Atsumu, to be honest. He's the more matured twin," Kyōtani stated.

"That's true," Akaashi agreed. "Osamu usually gets fired up _mostly_ because of Atsumu. On the good side, Futakuchi's fine as long as Aone stops him."

"I'm hoping that they will be in separate classes now," Kinoshita muttered. He also got a first-hand experience of dealing with the Miya twins and Futakuchi in their first year.

"Seriously, those three together is a pain in the ass," Tanaka said.

Kinoshita rolled his eyes. "As if you together with Yamamoto and Yū are better."

The second years agreed to that, with small laughter leaving their mouths.

Let's not forget our freshmen!

"WAAAAH! INUOKA, WE'RE CLASSMATES!" Hinata screamed, jumping all over the area where the first years are.

Inuoka jumped as well, having the same energy as Hinata. "WOAH! THIS WILL BE FUN!"

"I'm starting to feel bad for their classmates," Kindaichi said, looking at the two in disbelief.

"Same. Inu is the junior version of Tetsu-san, you know?" Lev replied.

Inuoka heard Lev's statement. "You're more childish than me, Lev!"

The half-Russian laughed evilly and hit Inuoka's head, making the latter wince.

Like what the older ones did, they shared to each other their classes and all. Most of them are in class 4, much to everyone's surprise.

"Goshiki is the only one we have to take care of. I'm relieved," Onaga said and sighed.

Goshiki looked at the Fukurōdani member with an amused expression. "What do you even mean by that?"

"It means you're a child," Tsukishima answered. Yamaguchi and Shibayama snickered.

"Hey! I'm not that childish!" Goshiki even pouted.

Tsukishima gave the others a smirk and pointed at Goshiki's pout. "Do I have to ask Semi-san or Shirabu-san for proof? I didn't even say that you're _childish_." the tall blonde continued.

"Bad, Stingyshima."

Kageyama almost chortled. "Even Goshiki calls you Stingyshima!"

"Shut up, Kags."

Kageyama glared at the taller. The latter just smirked.

Onaga's forehead creased. "Seems like Kunimi and Kindaichi are alone in their respective classes."

"It's fine. At least I don't have to take care of idiots in class 6," Kunimi muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kindaichi raised an eyebrow at Kunimi. "I can still borrow notes from you, right? Class 5 might cause me a headache."

"Bold of you assume that I take notes."

Hinata, Lev and Goshiki almost died from laughter when they heard Kunimi say that.

Kunimi sighed and looked at the three who are almost rolling on the floor. "I can't believe that I can make those simpletons laugh."

"They're terrifying," Kageyama said as he looked at the three idiots.

"Kageyama, you have to deal with Lev in class 3, you know?" Shibayama replied.

Kageyama cringed. "If Lev annoys the shit out of me, I will not hesitate to flip him off."

Inuoka chuckled. "Did Suga-san teach you that?"

"Nope. I just saw Yaku-san kicking Lev."

"You're gonna hit me, too, Kageyama?!" the half-Russian exclaimed.

"If you don't behave."

"Tobio is only an idiot when he's with Shōyō," Yamaguchi stated. "He can be normal when alone."

Hinata gasped. "Are you trying to say that I'm an idiot?!"

"You _are_ an idiot."

"No one asked for your opinion, Saltyshima!"

"I don't care."

"You're a dumbass, Shou."

"Shut up, Tobio!"

"Both of you are dumbasses."

The guys let Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama roast each other. They're already used to the occasional insults the three tell each other.

"So... no one's in class 2?" Goshiki piped up.

"Looks like it. Most of us are in college prep classes," Onaga answered. "Keiji-san told me it's stressful, even as a first year."

Kindaichi nodded. "I noticed. Shigeru-san literally cried because of their Analytic Geometry class."

"I'm not looking forward to that class," Lev, who just recovered from laughing, said.

"No one likes Math," Hinata added.

Kunimi spoke up. "I do."

"Same," Tsukishima added.

"Kuguri's also good at Math, yeah?" Yamaguchi said.

"That snake! I asked him something about synthetic division last year in junior high. He said that he didn't understand the lesson, but that shithead got a 96 in the finals!" Kindaichi shook his head, looking so betrayed. He became classmates with Kuguri of Nohebi in their last year of junior high school.

"Kuguri's an actual snitch. He's good in every subject, but says that he isn't," Kageyama added.

"Did he apply for college prep?" Shibayama asked.

"Not sure. The guy's too lazy for college prep classes," Kunimi answered. "He probably didn't even want to take the test for it."

"Kuguri's unpredictable, like super. By the way, Kogane told me before that no one in Date Tech applied for college prep," Goshiki said. "Even their older members didn't enroll in one."

"Maybe they are taking up a bunch of electives to suffice, probably some computer or music subject. They are all good at those," Inuoka replied.

"Oh, yeah. I remember telling Sakunami about my lagging laptop, then he suddenly asked if he could borrow it. He gave it back to me after two hours and I found out it was fixed!" Onaga said.

The guys gave Onaga various shocked expressions. They're all mentally praising the said Date Tech member for fixing Onaga's laptop.

"Wanna go out for lunch?" Hinata asked. "I'm hungry!"

Yamaguchi looked at his watch. "Oh, it's almost 1 pm. Yeah, let's eat."

"How about the other members?"

Lev grinned and dragged the one nearest to him, which is Onaga. "Nah, they're not included!"

The others just followed and started heading for the exit. The second and third years noticed the younger ones. They didn't let them escape easily.

"Hey!" Oikawa called out. "Where the heck are you going?"

"Just going out for some lunch," Kunimi answered flatly.

"Then—"

"STRICTLY FOR FIRST YEARS ONLY!" the other freshmen, except for Tsukishima and Kunimi, shouted.

The other members of the group gave a collective look at the mothers _(read: Suga, Yaku, Semi, Akaashi and Iwaizumi)_ as if they are the ones who have the command. Even if the so-called mothers are not entirely aware of everything, the other boys rely on them when it comes to asking for permission or just some small talk. And yes, even if from a different group, they are still under a mother's care.

"Yeah, sure. Have some bonding," Suga said, his aura giving off a maternal vibe.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you're going to sell drugs, right? Eat something healthy."

"Just don't do anything stupid or I'll kick your asses," Yaku warned. The younger ones shuddered.

"Please text any of us if you arrive in some place to eat. Don't stay out until late night," Akaashi added.

Semi started to usher the first years out. "Shoo! Just go and eat. I know you're hungry. Please take care of yourselves."

The first years are completely out of the auditorium. The other guys started to move around again, except for the leaders of the groups who just gave each other some skeptic glances. They are the guys who sometimes didn't understand why the mothers of the groups are usually in charge when a certain leader exists in each group.

"Are you sure we're the leaders?" Daichi asked Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and Ushijima.

"We can't do anything if they finally spoke," Ushijima answered.

"True. Iwa-chan literally hits me if I don't let the kids do something aside from practice," Oikawa added.

Bokuto sighed. "Keiji doesn't really get mad easily or something. We just know that if we fucked up, we're seriously done for."

"Mori's in charge of punishment. I'm pretty sure those kids are afraid of him," Kuroo said. "He even glares at _me_ if I mess up or something."

Ushijima let out a deep breathe. "Eita just speaks, then we do what he says. He's sometimes not aware that his words are the last say in our group."

"That's the complete opposite when it comes to Suga. The kids don't even listen to me," Daichi said.

Oikawa pouted. "Iwa-chan, too."

Kuroo chuckled. "We better get used to it."

"Yeah. Mother knows best," Bokuto joked, making the leader line laugh.

Again, another group is trying to escape. The leaders noticed them first, but one of the "mothers" spoke.

"You're going out, too?" Yaku asked.

"Yeah," Yahaba answered. "Please?"

The second years gave a pleading look to the older members.

"I'll look out for them," Akaashi added.

They also planned on going out together. They know that they will also be allowed, especially when Akaashi is with them.

"Sure. The same conditions apply to you," Iwaizumi replied.

And that just happened, leaving the third years.

Tendō suddenly let a loud [chortle](https://twitter.com/haikaiya/status/1218284178644570112). "Looks like our leaders are speechless when someone goes into mother mode."

"That's true! They're completely quiet when the kids asked for permission!" Makki said.

"That's because they can't do anything about that!" Mattsun continued.

"Poor leader line!" both Konoha and Sarukui yelled.

The five laughed and continued to tease the leaders. Suga, Yaku and Iwaizumi looked proud, whilst Semi just stayed confused.

"Semi, you're Shiratorizawa's mom. That's a fact!" Washio whispered.

"No—"

Komi suddenly appeared beside Semi. "Ssh! Since you're Shiratorizawa's mom, that makes you one of the mother line of the HQ Production groups."

"Yeah. Remember the time when Chikara came running to you last school year about some Biology assignment? Suga's not around that time and he came to you," Asahi added.

"Tsutomu even cried to you when he messed up a test," Reon supplied.

"And, yeah, you're just oblivious to notice it," Yamagata finished.

Semi chuckled. "Really?"

The four just winked at Semi and let the Shiratorizawa member sink in everything.

All of a sudden, Sugawara did a fake cough. "Are we really just going to stand here and die because of hunger?"

"Suga, Iwa and Semi, let's just go and be on our merry way to some fast food restaurant nearby," Yaku said.

"Sure. Akira just texted me that they are in a burger place three blocks away," Iwaizumi replied, looking up from his cellphone.

"By the way, did the second years text something?" Suga asked.

Semi also just looked up from his phone. "Yeah. Kenjirō said they're still in the bus to go to some famous ramen house."

Yaku clapped. "Okay! Let's go somewhere different."

"We know a place!" Mattsun and Makki announced.

"Lead the way."

Again, the leaders went speechless as they followed the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused with the classes, I'll probably publish a separate chapter with just the list of chapters and maybe another chapter with their profiles :))) Also, you can ask something about the story and I'll try to answer them.
> 
> Sorry for the errors, btw. Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
